mahou no hime : revive
by starheart12
Summary: revive from the other mahou no hime of my story.no summary


Starheart12 :hi minna,finally I can write my own story about gakuen is really tiring me.i already promise to one of favourite author to do this story.i want to go to sleep can you take over *yawn*(go to the bedroom sleep soundly).

Mikan :it seem that starheart-chan was so tired of doing this week at 15 june she have study a little bit hard eventhought she didn't I right hotaru?.

Hotaru :yes that baka was so lazy of maybe I going to force her study from morning until night without stopping until her brain work.

Mikan :HOTARU THAT you want to make her study,at least give her a rest.

Hotaru gakuen alice was not own by starheart only mahou no hime

and she didn't even own the character except the character that name was

'kinomoto shizuka' and 'kinomoto suzune'.

Mikan :yup that mahou no hime she own so don't steal her story.

Mikan & hotaru :MAHOU NO HIME NOW START.

**(mikan past ,10 years ago)**

KNOCK!KNOCK!

The knock sound come out from the door. "excuse me,is the landlord here?.we are people working for the open the door at once."shout the one that knock the door. "people working for government?."The old man ask in confused face.

"young one,are those the one that injured you?" ask the old man. "we know already that woman is in open the door"said the man behind the door while knoking. "young woman?."ask the old old man turn his back his saw the woman that he take care almost disapeared.

"y-young one"the old man said while shock after seing what happened infront of him. "ojiisan,please,please take care of mikan"said the young woman while looking at the shock old man and then she look at her daughter that known as mikan that sleeping beside her.

"please I beg you and please give this locket to mikan when her 10th birthday" she said while give the locket that has a sakura flower shape and with tear come out from her eyes. "please take care of mikan and this locket because this locket has a power to protect her"with that she disapear in the thin air.

when the man that knock success to broke in to the house the woman was already disapear. "where the woman"said the man with wearing a tuxedo. "there is no woman in this house except my grandaugter that I take care after her parent died in the car eccident last month" jiichan said while holding a baby that sleeping hearing what the old man said the man left the house at once.

the old man look at the baby that sleep peacefuly and said "I will take care of you and this locket because that young maiden trust you to jiichan".and then the old man smile.

**(end of mikan past)**

**(shizuka past,3 years later after mikan past)**

"suzune,shizuka over here!"shout woman to the 8 years old boy and 3 years old girl that running from monster that after them. "okaasan!HELP" shout the girl while running to her mother with her brother beside her.

"suzune,shizuka are you o.k?."the woman ask her son and daughter just after her child and she was outside the house. "y-yes o-okaasan"said the 3 years old girl that shivering cause by the scary monster that chase her in the house just now. "yes okaasan we are ok"said the 8 years old boy while looking at his mother. "thank goodness you two are ok"she said while smile.

"SUZUKA WHERE ARE YOU NOW YOU ANNOYING QUEEN"shout the monster that known as kuroi. "IF I FOUND YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER AND SON I'M GOING TO KILL THEM"the woman become more scary after hearing because she didn't want to lose her a minute thinking she decided them to run to the safe place.

"suzune please bring your sister to the world call alice"said the woman with the serious face. "yes,okaasan"reply suzune. "but how about akaasan"said the 3 years old girl that known as woman smile and said "don't worry about me shizuka.i will be should worried about you".

she take out something from her pocket and put it to sizuka hand after that she take of the necklace that hung at her neck and place it at shizuka finish what she doing she put both of her hand at shizuka shoulder and said "shizuka please take care of the watch that I place at your hand just now and take care of the necklace that I place at your of the necklace and watch can protect you from any dangerous". "yes okaasan I will take care of necklace"she said while wiping her tear.

the woman that known as suzuka smile after that she look at the necklace that she put at shizuka neck just now and the watch that she put her necklace was star shape and the watch has star and heart pattern.

"starheart please take care of my daughter it is your new master"suzuka said to the watch at shizuka's hand. "yes master I will"said the was surprise after seeing the watch can speak. "okaasan what happ- ."suzuka was about to ask what was going on but being cut by suzuka. "shizuka there is no time to need to go to the safe place with your brother"said suzuka with the serious voice.

after that suzuka stand up and walk toward the doesn't know what to say to her mother she only can said "okaasan please take care of your self"with saying that she disapear with her brother to the alice the way to the alice world shizuka just crying.

After arrive at the alice and shizuka walk toward the shrine**(NOTE:the shrine where mikan and jiichan lives).**when they already get to the stop infront of the shrine and he glare at his sister. "oniichan why are we here?." Ask shizuka with the confused look.

suzune gather all of his courage to say something sad to her all of his courage he said "shizuka you will be staying here with the old man that live here.i will be going to find our father that already missing for many years.". "oniichan does that mean you need to live me here alone" shizuka said with the said voice. " you are not going to be are going to live with the old man that live at this shrine"said hearing that shizuka cry. "don't cry shizuka.i will come back after I find our father."said suzune while panic.

Shizuka look at her brother and then she wipe her tear away and said "promise me oniichan going to come back?.". "I promise"said suzune while smiling and he look at starheart and said "please take care of my sister starheart.". "yes,mister"reply starheart.

after hearing that he fish into his pocket and take the small the bottle there is a small pill that round take one pill from the bottle and then eat he eat the pill the dog ear appear and his hair that was color dark choclate turn into black and his nail become look at her sister for last time nad said "goodbye care of yourself.". "take care of yourself to oniichan"said shizuka while reply her smile after that he teleport himself to another world using his teleport alice.

After seeing her brother crying crying for 4 hour _(break record)_ until a girl come approache girl has chocolate brown eyes and dark chocolate hair with tie in age was about shizuka age. "why are you crying?."ask the girl. "because I am alone now,uwaaaaaa"cry shizuka. "why you alone where your pawent"ask the girl. "my oniichan left me here a alone,uwaaaa"said shizuka. "and my o-okaasan-sob-get-sob-kill by-sob-monster"shizuka girl was very pity so she decide to offer her to stay with her and jiichan.

"stop make me .flower sad at flower"she said while showing whilt flower that she pick a while ago. "now smile"she shizuka hear what the girl said,she stop crying and girl smile back and she introduce herself "my name is your name?"mikan ask. "my name is shizuka"shizuka reply to mikan.

mikan smile and said "let become friend"mikan nod her a few minute they hear someone shout. "mikan where are you?."shout the old man. "I am here jiichan"mikan shout old man run toward old man ask "are you ok mikan". "I'm ok jiichan"mikan reply with smile.

the old man smile back and notice shizuka beside mikan. "mikan is that your friend?." Ask jiichan. "yes,she my new doesn't have mother."said mikan. "where your mother young girl?."ask jiichan. "my mother already gone because of the scary monster kill her,jiichan"said shizuka with sad look.

jiichan was really surprise and feel guilty after hearing what the girl said but he try to believe because he feel the incident that the young girl mother have a connection with what the young maiden said at the past and the locket.

the old man notice the locket that shizuka wear and he decide to ask who give that locket. "young girl,who give that locket to you?."he ask with a gentle reply "my mother give me this said that this necklace can protect me from dangerous."said shizuka while grab the locket that look like star. "_that the same thing that maiden said to me before she this young girl was related to mikan_"the old man thought.

"jiichan can shizuka live with us"ask mikan. "it really need to ask her first"said look at shizuka and ask "did you want to live with us?.".shizuka look at mikan and said "sorry but I need to go and to search for the old man that live at this shrine"said shizuka with the sad face because she need to separate with her new friend.

"I am the one that live did you want to live at this shrine young girl?."ask reply "because my brother want me to live seem that he trust the old man that live here."shizuka reply. "does that mean shizuka can live with us jiichan"ask mikan. "yes can live with us here"said jiichan while hearing what jiichan said mikan jump up and down with happy face. "now lets get inside the outside was cold"jiichan said and they go inside the house with new member of their family.

**(end of shizuka past)**

**(hotaru past ,still same years)**

**~hotaru POV~**

I was drawing a picture for my mom and dad in my room my room door was a beautiful woman with long raven hair and green eyes. "hotaru,it time for you to sleep now"said the woman nicely. "yes mom" I ,the woman was actually my mother.

She look at the paper that I use for my drawing. "can I see what are you drawing,dear?."she ask me.i said "yes,".i give the drawing for her to take my drawing and look at it.i saw a smile on her face. "this is such a wonderful drawing,dear." She said with smile on her face.

I was really happy that she like my drawing and I said "it for mom and dad.i want to show dad when she already come back from work".she look at me and smile "your dad will surely like your drawing."she said.

I go to my bed and sit on it. "mom,can you read me a story"I ask.i love when she read a story for me. "as you wish my dear princess" she said and then proceed to the shelves that near to my took a story book that was title 'sleeping beauty'.she sat beside me and start telling me a start "once upon a time,there was a-".

KABOOM

Sound like someone shooting downstair. "stay here hotaru,I will going to take a look what happen downstair" she said with a serious tone.I just that she dissapear after she pass the was about 5 minutes I wait.i got worried and then I heard.

KABOOM

Sound like someone shooting again.i tried to take a look what happend so I go downstair.i hide behind the the wall and becareful not to make any noise.i went to the living room and saw a lying body in the middle of living room.

I saw 4 man standing beside the of the man had a gun with a has a red hair and an earring at his left ear. "I think we already done .we already search the locket but we can't find seem they hide it somewhere else."I heard one of the guy ,the red hair guy name is reo.i decide to listen more. "oh really so,it seem this they hide somewhere a genius person are will come to this house again for searching the ,let go back to the headquaters."reo said to the other.

After all of them out of the house.i go near to the weak dead body and got to that the dead body was belong to my parents.i can feel a tear at my parents dead infront of me right now.i was crying and then I heard someone calling my name.i saw my parents soul looking at me.

"hotaru dear,please don't cry"said my mom wiping my tear away.i can feel my mom cold hand.I just obey when she said not to cry.i stop crying. "that my girl" said the man with black hair color and grey man was my father.

I want to cry but I can't because they say to me not to mom and dad come closer to me and my mom call me "hotaru". "yes, mother"I reply. "here take this locket"she gave me the locket that have the shape of a !This is the locket that reo talking about.

"please,take care of this really important for you and for me."said mom an then she continue "this locket mean that you are one of the 'mahou no hime' it mean that you are cloud take care of the kingdom and make sure it is still more mahou no hime out search for them and be their have the locket that have sakura flower and star 't worry you will meet them soon."said mom.

Suddenly I saw a tear develop at the end of her eye. "I think it time for us to go but before that I want to make a promise to me not to lost it or give to anyone."she dad look and finally he spoke "take care of yourself my strong never give the one you care.". "listen to what your father and other thing call your uncle mitsuhiko to pick you up, will live with them." My mom said and then smile.

"it time to go now" said my dad and mom waved at me for the last time and then I remember something. "MOM,DAD WAIT.I NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING" I shout when they fly at the middle of the come back to me and I fish a paper that I put in my pocket and I give to them. "this is for you two"I take and smile and they fly to the sky happily.

I do as my mother told me to do.i call my favourite uncle mitsuhiko to pick me my uncle come I promise myself to act cold infront everyone especially infront of that stupid uncle mitsuhiko arrive,I act coldly toward really surprised after seeing my mom and dad lying on the really pity me but I said to him no need to pity me and I said to him my mother agreed me live with him since his wife and him doesn't have a daughter or son.

**(normal pov)**

After that accident,hotaru act coldly toward the doesn't want to be her move to other school call meiya elementry school.a village school and that where she met shizuka and notice the locket when the two of them wear it and ask them if they knew about mahou no know about mahou no hime stuff but mikan don' almost think that mikan aren't the part of mahou no hime but shizuka explain everything to hotaru about what happened and mikan abillity to talk with flower and hotaru belive ask them if she can become one of they ally but they say no and said she can become best friend with still act cold toward everyone at school toward shizuka and mikan too but they didn't even just become best and mikan never believe a rumour about what hotaru like about them.

**(end of hotaru past)**


End file.
